icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Division
The NHL's Patrick Division was formed in 1974 as part of the Clarence Campbell Conference. The division moved to the Prince of Wales Conference in 1981. The division existed for 19 seasons until 1993. It was named in honor of Lester Patrick. It is the fore-runner of the NHL's Atlantic Division. Division Lineups 1974–1979 *Atlanta Flames *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers Changes from the 1973–1974 season *The Patrick Division is formed as a result of NHL realignment *The New York Islanders and New York Rangers come from the Eastern Division *The Atlanta Flames and Philadelphia Flyers come from the Western Division 1979–1980 *Atlanta Flames *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1978–1979 season *The Washington Capitals move in from the Norris Division 1980–1981 *Calgary Flames *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1979–1980 season *The Atlanta Flames move to Calgary, Alberta to become the Calgary Flames 1981–1982 *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Pittsburgh Penguins *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1980–1981 season *The Patrick Division switches from the Clarence Campbell Conference to the Prince of Wales Conference *The Calgary Flames move to the Smythe Division *The Pittsburgh Penguins move in from the Norris Division 1982–1993 *New Jersey Devils *New York Islanders *New York Rangers *Philadelphia Flyers *Pittsburgh Penguins *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1981–1982 season *The Colorado Rockies move to East Rutherford, New Jersey to become the New Jersey Devils *The New Jersey Devils move in from the Smythe Division After the 1992–1993 season The league was reformatted into two conferences with two divisions each: *Eastern Conference **Atlantic Division **Northeast Division *Western Conference **Central Division **Pacific Division Regular season Division Champions *1975 - Philadelphia Flyers (51–18–11, 113 pts) *1976 - Philadelphia Flyers (51–13–16, 118 pts) *1977 - Philadelphia Flyers (48–16–16, 112 pts) *1978 - New York Islanders (48–17–15, 111 pts) *1979 - New York Islanders (51–15–14, 116 pts) *1980 - Philadelphia Flyers (48–12–20, 116 pts) *1981 - New York Islanders (48–18–14, 110 pts) *1982 - New York Islanders (54–16–10, 118 pts) *1983 - Philadelphia Flyers (49–23–8, 106 pts) *1984 - New York Islanders (50–26–4, 104 pts) *1985 - Philadelphia Flyers (53–20–7, 113 pts) *1986 - Philadelphia Flyers (53–23–4, 110 pts) *1987 - Philadelphia Flyers (46–26–8, 100 pts) *1988 - New York Islanders (39–31–10, 88 pts) *1989 - Washington Capitals (41–29–10, 92 pts) *1990 - New York Rangers (36–31–13, 85 pts) *1991 - Pittsburgh Penguins (41–33–6, 88 pts) *1992 - New York Rangers (50–25–5, 105 pts) *1993 - Pittsburgh Penguins (56–21–7, 119 pts) Playoff Division Champions *1982 - New York Islanders *1983 - New York Islanders *1984 - New York Islanders *1985 - Philadelphia Flyers *1986 - New York Rangers *1987 - Philadelphia Flyers *1988 - New Jersey Devils *1989 - Philadelphia Flyers *1990 - Washington Capitals *1991 - Pittsburgh Penguins *1992 - Pittsburgh Penguins *1993 - New York Islanders Stanley Cup Winners produced 1975 - Philadelphia Flyers 1980 - New York Islanders 1981 - New York Islanders 1982 - New York Islanders 1983 - New York Islanders 1991 - Pittsburgh Penguins 1992 - Pittsburgh Penguins Patrick Division Titles Won By Team See also *NHL Eastern Division *NHL Western Division *Adams Division *Norris Division *Smythe Division *Atlantic Division (NHL) *Central Division (NHL) *Northeast Division (NHL) *Pacific Division (NHL) Category:NHL Divisions